otome_gamesfandomcom-20200222-history
Kou Mukami
Kou Mukami is the second son of the Mukami family. He is the adoptive son of the Vampire King Karlheinz. Appearance Kou has blonde hair and blue eyes. Personality Kou may seems like a friendly, charming teenage boy, however, he is a two face as he believes that it's an all take and give world. History Kou was once a human and was abandoned by his parents at a very young age. He lived the sewers and only saw daylight throughout a manhole. Kou's dream was to see the blue sky himself one day. One day, soldiers came down to the sewers and found Kou. Upon seeing his face, they decided not to kill and instead send him to an orphanage. At first Kou thought that he was finally in "Heaven" since he get fine clothes, good food, and a warm bed. Kou was also praised as the most beautiful child in the orphanage. Because there was a war going on, the orphanage staff had to get money. So in older to do this sent children were very beautiful to nightclubs. Kou was one of the children who was sent at the clubs. However, the nightclubs were actually owned by aristocrats that wanted the most beautiful children for their own twisted and cruel enjoyment. Kou soon became the favorite of the aristocrats. Kou was physically, mentally, (and was possible sexually) abuse by the grown ups that wanted him. They would tell him that he was beautiful and that the would was an all give and take. Kou refused to believed that his "Heaven" was an illusion and tried to coped with the abuse. Eventually, Kou finally accepted that he was in "Hell". Kou tried to made himself ugly by disfigured himself, he groped his own right eyes out. Unfortunately, the aristocrats wanted even more than before. He tried to killed himself many times but he couldn't do it. One day a former rich boy named Ruki dared Kou to kill himself, which he tried but once again he couldn't do it. Ruki told Kou because he must still have his dream (which was to see the blue sky) in older continued to live. The two boys than met Yuma and Azusa. Because of their tragic pasts and the staff's abusive treatment brought them together and eventually they became brothers. Ruki soon came up with a plan to escape from their "Hell", Kou saw it was his wish to see the blue sky at least. The four boys managed to escaped from the orphanage, however, the staff went after them and shot at them. Kou was badly wounded, some of the staff said that the aristocrats would him more than ever before. As they left, Kou there dying and became heartbroken that he will not see the blue sky. However, the Vampire King Karlheinz came and offered the young boys to live again in freedom, but as vampires and they will have revenge on those who wronged. After becoming a vampire, Kou was given magical eyes glass by his new adoptive father that could tell if a person was telling a lie. The Vampire King told him not to relayed on it too much. Kou didn't know the meaning, eventually, their adoptive father told about his Adam and Eve Project. The Vampire King said that it needed a human girl to make it completely. Kou and his brothers believed that they become Adam and repay their adoptive father for everythings he did for them. Kou would end up to have a job as an idol in the human world. He did this by using his beautiful face. Relationships Trivia * Kou's right eye was replaced by a magic eye glass, which it glows red and could tell if a person is lying to him or not. Category:Students Category:Vampires Category:Demons Category:Male Characters Category:Diabolik Lovers Characters Category:Characters